


An Unsual Pet

by Bounded



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ai No Kusabi inspired, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Naruto AU, Uke Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounded/pseuds/Bounded
Summary: Shikamaru was lucky and should be grateful for his life. It was a mantra he repeated to himself several times a day. With dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin and no ID, he was categorized as a mongrel by society, and as a mongrel, was considered to be at the very bottom of the social and economic ladder. He tried to keep his head down and avoided drawing attention to himself. A difficult task considering his unique position as a mongrel pet over 22. Yet, he managed. At least that was until he managed to inadvertently piss off the next Hokage of Konoha. Now, he has captured the attention of one of the most power Blondie's in the village. Troublesome! Based on the Ai No Kusabi novel written by Reiko Yoshihara.





	1. A Mongrel

Shikamaru was lucky and should be grateful for his life. It was a mantra he repeated to himself several times a day. With dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin and no ID, he was categorized as a mongrel by society and, as a mongrel, was considered to be at the very bottom of the social and economic ladder.  
Yet, he couldn’t help letting out a long-suffering sigh muttering out a, “Troublesome”, as his companion jabbered on about work.  
Blue eyes sharpened, as the owner turned towards him angrily. “Did you just call my promotion problems troublesome?” the blonde asked sizing him up.  
Normally, a s a pet, talking back to an elite or clan member would mean punishment in the form of whipping, imprisonment or even death depending on the person’s temperament. Normally, he won’t dare talk back. Normally, he would listen carefully and respond when appropriate. He was a self-certified coward. Keeping his mouth shut and head down meant less trouble for him. But he hadn’t slept much last night, so he felt grouchy and tired, plus this specific blonde was different. They had known each other since they were kids, had grown up in the same household, shared the same food and told each other almost everything. Their relationship was a special one, and thus, he was allowed far more leeway because of it.  
He reached out, wrapping the blonde in a loose hug. They were at home. No one here would care or dare say anything seeing them in such a position. “You’re smart and successful. It’ll be their loss not to promote you.” he reassured.  
“Of course, you’ll say that. You’re biased.” came the mumbled reply, as thin arms wrapped themselves around his waist, returning his hug.  
He wished he could help her more. He saw the stress, the pressure she was under to make a name for herself.  
Ino, that was the name of this specific blonde. His blonde.  
Strong, independent, determined – she was one of his best friends. With long blond hair and pale blue eyes, Ino was often mistaken by civilians as being part of the elites of society. As heir apparent of her Clan, that assumption wasn’t too far off the mark. He himself, was a mongrel and a pet. His responsibility was to cater to Ino’s every need. However, Ino, unlike most others in her position, almost never used her power over him. Of course, he still had his role to play, but she treated him more as an equal, more as a friend than anything else. For that, he would be eternally grateful to her and her family.  
They lived in Konogakure - a caste-based society. At the very top of the ladder were the Elites, followed by the Clans, the citizens of Konoha and lastly by the mongrels of Kamagasaki. The elite class was subdivided into two groups: The Blondies and The Eyes. They were responsible for the overall governance and security of the village. The Clan class was involved in the management of the districts and in military duty. Most civilians had regular jobs. However, they were some who were appointed to the civilian council. The counsel members were the ones who communicated the needs of the civilians to the Clans.  
At 23 years old, Ino had only entered the workforce last year, but was already aiming for a promotion to Chuunin. As her unofficial advisor and right-hand man, Shikamaru had been with her throughout her entire journey. He trained with her every day in both physical and mental exercises. He helped with her mission strategies and battle analyses. Ino’s dream was to become the administrative head of Kamagasaki. It was where the mongrels lived. The slum of slums. Ino had both selfish and selfless reasons for her dream. Although she saw a promotion as a way to ease her parents’ and clans’ expectation of marriage for a while, she also genuinely wanted to improve conditions in the district.  
She believed that, through proper management and with the right support, the tiny district could flourish. She was one of very few elites that felt that way. This made her a pariah amongst some of the clan heirs. Both her and her family were seen as mongrel sympathizers – a very dangerous title to be given. In fact, if not for their friendship with the Akimichi clan, their own abilities in reconnaissance and data analysis - her father being the head of the Analysis team in the military’s Intelligence division – and their effort in the Great War, they would have had their Clan status revoked ages ago. It was a long shot to achieve her goal. They both knew that but with her passion and his brain, it was a shot they were determined to make.  
“Why don’t we finish off your mission report. You need to submit it tomorrow, right?” Shikamaru said hoping to get her to calm down a bit.  
“Yeah, I still need to finish off the evaluations section. Asuma-sensei said that I’ll need to give an oral report in addition to the write up. That means that you can’t sleep in tomorrow, lazy bones. We’ll be leaving at 7 a.m. sharp!” Ino said flouncing out the room.  
“Troublesome.” Shikamaru stood lazily and followed the blonde out.


	2. Pleasure Lounge

Shikamaru was currently sitting in the furthest corner of the Lounge trying to hide in the comfort provided by the shadows. As a Pet he wasn’t actually allowed in any of the meetings Ino attended, but since Ino felt more comfortable knowing that he was nearby, he would often have to follow her here.

Ino, like her dad, was part of Konoha’s military division. She along with the other ninjas went to the Tower to receive mission details and to submit reports on the outcome of their assignments. Strategy meetings, ninja evaluations and training sessions were also held here. When at the tower Shikamaru, along with other Pets belonging to clan members, were regulated to the Pleasure Lounge.

The Pleasure Lounge was a very large area. Taking up most of the third floor in the tower, it was equipped with two sets of washrooms, a sauna room, a recreational section, a dance floor and a bar. The entire Lounge was bathed in soft red light and constantly had soft music playing from speakers built into the walls. Sofas and couches of various sizes and designs were placed across the recreational section, the dance floor was split in to four platforms, each higher than the next, with a stripper pole placed in the middle of each. The bar was filled with all sorts of alcohol and special Pet mixes. On one wall there was a board raised slightly off with shackles attached to the top and bottom – a control unit stood next to it on one side and a chest of _‘toys’_ was placed on the other side. Near the entrance of the Lounge were three vending machines: one for lube, one for condoms and one for water. There was no water at the bar. The Pets were only allowed to drink either alcohol or pet mixes, unless given permission from their masters. The bar itself was tended to by Furnitures. The Furnitures made sure that the bar was properly stocked, that the room and toys were clean, that the equipment was working properly and that the Pets were happy and well behaved. Three or four furniture were on duty each day. Most of the Furnitures who worked at the Lounge were discarded Pets who were deemed ‘too old’ or ‘too boring’ by their previous masters. They were neutered, retrained and donated to the Tower. There were three furniture on duty today. All three were older than him and had been discarded by their previous owners before he even took his first step in the Lounge.

He never actually had a proper conversation with them. Communication between Pets and Furniture were strictly regulated. The furniture in charge of the bar today was a relatively tall female with blueish-black hair and a slender frame. She looked as though she had been an Academy Pet back in the day. Although, her face held a blank expression Shikamaru noticed a hint of distaste in her light brown pupil-less eyes as she stared at the counter top. A few Pets stood around her, near to the bar, their faces filled with joy as they were enticed by the mounting happening in front of them. Most of the pets in the room were either lying on sofas or swaying to the soft music – not affected even a little by what was happening.

_**Mmmmmm....** _

Lying on the counter of the bar was a fair skin red headed pet and a dark skin black headed one servicing each other. Their master sat on a stool next to them guiding their activity and muttering words of approval. It was a perverted display of what should be a private affair. At least that’s what Shikamaru felt. You couldn’t go one hour in the lounge without one or two masters entering demanding to be entertained by their Pets. Shinobis lived by the _‘work hard, play hard’_ motto.

_**“Please** **Master!”**_ a loud scream filled the room.

Glancing over again, Shikamaru saw that the Master had now reached out his hand, circling his finger around the pucker of the dark-skinned pet. The Pet was pushing his hips back and widening his legs. Hoping to entice his pale skinned master in to breaching him. He didn’t need to worry, within the blink of an eye the Master took up the offer, pushing not one but two long thin fingers into his Pet in one stroke. “Ahhhhh…” the Pet screamed loudly as his back arched in the air.

Shikamaru glared at the display before quickly turning his head away. It would be unwise to show contempt for such natural acts. Oh...how he hated it. He hated how Pets were mere sex dolls, controlled by their masters perverted desires and twisted fantasies. As a Pet, you were to have no shame, no self-consciousness, no opinion. You need only to learn how to please your master – what words to say, how to move your body, how to maintain your appearance. It was disgusting. The majority of pets weren’t even literate. Why would a doll need to know how to read anyway – too much self-awareness and the toy would be more annoying than fun. This was the logic used. The crop tops he was forced to wear always felt too tight and the thongs too small. His identity ring constantly scrapped against his penis making him uncomfortable. Although he has been a pet longer anyone here, he had never gotten accustomed to the lifestyle. The other Pets themselves were too brainwashed to realize the dangerousness of this system, too brainwashed to care. A typical pet in Konogakure lasted only about four years from being chosen to being discarded. Shikamaru was the oldest Pet here. In fact, he was the oldest Pet he knew of – at 24 he was considered way pass his prime. Most of the other pets hated him because of this and because of his caste. They saw him as the mongrel he was born as, not a worthy pet for a clan heir. He pitied their ignorance.

Truth be told, he could barely remember his life in the slums. He may be born a mongrel but he has been living with Yamanaka’s since he was six. Sometimes though, he would close his eyes and see a face similar to his but ….older….rougher….darker ….with huge scars slashed across… other times he would see a woman ….with long brown hair and fierce brown eyes… eyes that shone with love for him.

Shikamaru shook his head, it was pointless dreaming of ghosts. He took another sip from his glass… crap… how did he finish his wine so quickly? Shikamaru sighed. He definitely wasn’t going to go to the bar _now._

The Master now had the dark-hair pet ride his red hair companion. _Hopefully they finish soon_ he thought miserably. Shikamaru checked his watch, Ino still had about 15 minutes left in the meeting. Ino and her team just completed a standard C-rank mission. They were tasked with escorting an up-and-coming architect back to his village. Although they had encountered some thieves along the way, the team was able to deal with them quickly and efficiently. The architect was so grateful that he actually increased the fee he initially offered. That said, the meeting should take no more than an hour. Hopefully, she wouldn’t get delayed along her way to collect him.

“Bored already Shika-kun?” asked a soft voice.

Looking up Shikamaru saw a pretty female with light brown-haired and soft blue eyes. She, like him, was rather unique when it came to Pets at the Lounge. However, whereas he was seen as scum, she was seen as an ideal. Hinoko-chan was a pureblood Pet purchased straight from the Academy. Academy Pets were scientifically altered to provide maximum pleasure to their owners. They were exceptionally pretty, exceptionally sensitive to stimulus and were hardwired to need mounting several times a day. Many were also customizable. Clients could request the Academy to train a pet in pain or animal play. Shikamaru actually met a Puppy Pet once. Except for short spiky silver hair at the top of his head, it appeared that the Pet was designed to be hairless. The Pet had been modified to have to have two puppy-like ears at the top of his head which, at that time, were being stroked idly by his master. He had worn the same clothes as regular pets; a crop top and thong, with a collar around his neck. Except his collar came with an additional leash. Shikamaru and Ino were shocked when they saw the Pet move. He crawled slowly on all fours and had a tail like dildo sticking out of his ass, breaking through his thong. Shikamaru couldn’t help wincing when he saw it.

_“That must be uncomfortable to have inside you for an entire day”,_ he remembered Ino whispering to him.

Only Elites or clan heads could afford Academy Pets, so it was rare to have one at the Lounge. Hinoko-chan was actually a gift given by a clan head to his heir. She was still considered ‘fresh meat’ after only being purchase two months prior. He liked her. She was as the only one here that did not automatically hate him. Although, still a bit ignorant to her position in society, she was very perceptive and eager to learn. Taking a seat next to him, she handed over a glass of red wine,

“Here, you seem to need it a bit more than me.”

“Thank you” he whispered taking a sip from the offered glass.

“I’m attending my first party this Friday,” Hinoko said looking down. “will you be there?”

Shikamaru shook his head. Even though as clan heir Ino was expected to attend them, she has never forced him to go to any of the parties.

“I wish you would.” Hinoko whispered reaching out to clasp his hand.

Shikamaru felt his heart go out to her. He had heard some horrifying stories about the parties and knows that the poor girl must be terrified.

“I’m sorry, I won’t be able to make it then, but, how about I visit you tomorrow. We can spend the whole afternoon together. I’ll even bring the Shoji board.” he said, squeezing her hand gently. Hinoko’s eyes immediate lit up and she threw her arms around him.

“You’re the best Shika-kun.”


	3. The Meeting

“This is a **very** bad idea.” Shikamaru whispered as their group continued to sneak into the private training grounds.

During yesterday’s meeting, Ino was informed that there were four other people up for the same promotion: Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Lee Rock, and Hyuuga Neji.  

Out of the four, Ino was most worried about the Hyuuga. An Eye prodigy with high intelligence and exceptional skill, Hyuuga Neji was fast becoming a household name. Under normal circumstances Eyes, as members of the elite, did not participate in the Chuunin Exams. Elites that were part of the military branch were trained by highly skilled shinobis known as the Sannins. Most of the details of their training, evaluation and promotion were kept strictly confidential. The Chuunin Exams, on the other hand, were tests of intelligence and skill administered to all other military personnel not part of the Elite. However, the Hyuuga Eye family was different from other Elites. Members of that group were further sub divided into being either part of the Main family or the Branch family. Only Main Family members who joined the military division were given the privilege of being trained by the Sannins. As part of the Branch family, Neji had been assigned a Jounin instructor to conduct his training.

The Chuunin Exams were held twice a year. After the elimination round, the winner was decided by one-on-one fights between the chosen candidates. As a member of the Eye class and renowned prodigy, Neji was seen by Ino as being the the most likely to succeed.

Which brought them here, sneaking into the private training ground often used by the other boy and his team. Working together, Ino-Shika-Cho (as they liked to refer to themselves as) were able to find and dismantle all of the traps set up around the area…well…at least all of the ones that they could find. ~~Their goal~~ … Ino’s goal, was to plant as many spy cams as possible around the area. She figured the more she was able to observe Neji’s moves, the better chance she had of winning a match against him.  She’d be able to look for any weakness that could be exploited. Theoretically it was a good plan, realistically it was a bad one. Shikamaru said that from the very beginning. But did Ino listen to him? No! The crazy girl had her mind made up and even dragged poor Chouji along. 

_‘Well, that’s actually not too surprising. Chouji often got roped into Ino’s schemes. At least it means I usually don’t suffer alone.’_ thought Shikamaru.

“Oh no someone was coming!’” Chouji said harshly has they heard what sounded like the snapping of twigs.

“Hide!” Shikamaru bit out, pushing the other two towards the bushes.

Not even a minute later, a strong male voice shouted, “Alright, stop hiding and come out!”

Neji, the target of their mission had entered the grounds. Neji was a tall man handsome man, with a lean muscular frame. Like fellow members of his clan, he had, white pupil-less eyes and long chocolate brown hair.

“Shoot! How could he have seen us? We hid so fast.” Ino wondered out loud.

_Because he’s not an idiot_ Shikamaru thought bitterly but didn’t dare say. If you believed the gossip, the Hyuuga was at a much higher skill level than both Chouji and Ino, of course he would be able to lay traps that none of them could find.

“How troublesome. Now that he’s found us out this going to be such a pain.” Shikamaru grumbled.

“It’s no big deal. Our ‘Sneak and Hide’ strategy didn’t work, so we’ll just use strategy number two.”

“What?!? Are you serious Ino?” Chouji said with a scandalized look on his face. Shikamaru was impressed that the man wasn’t stuffing his face as yet – Chouji did not handle stress well and tended to snack when worried. Shikamaru thought it was cute.

“You got a problem with that? Trust me this plan can work.”, Ino said with confidence.

Shikamaru figured it would be less troublesome (at least for him) if they just went along with the girl. Shrugging he said, “Well, what do we got to lose?”

With that, the three friends jumped out from their hiding space, a look of awe and amazement on their faces.

_Strategy 2, where you fall head over heels in love with my beauty._ Ino thought confidently as she let down her hair twirling a little bit.

“Hi there! I’ve been wanting to meet you for a really long time Neji.” Putting on her sexiest voice, Ino gave the man a wink.

“Huh, It’s you guys. Get loss.” the pale eyed man deadpanned turning around.

_‘What he should have been bowled over by my beauty. Why didn’t that work. Errrr. It makes me so angry I could just hit something’_ Ino thought punching the air in frustration.

“Did you just raise your fist to me? Does that mean you want to fight?” Looking back, Neji gave the three a hard look.

“No, no way. ‘course not!” Ino stuttered out, shaking her hands.

“Go away” Neji said again.

They did not need to be told thrice. “Fine by us. Bye!”, the three shouted scrambling out of the area.

* * *

* * *

After the morning fiasco, Ino decided to treat him and Chouji to lunch in appreciation for their help. It may have been a failed attempt but at least they didn’t get their asses kicked.

_Thank goodness for small blessings_. With this in mind, they headed off to Ramen Ichiraku.

Ramen Ichiraku was a small but famous ramen restaurant, known for it’s delicious dishes and friendly atmosphere. The fact that the next Hokage of the village also frequented it helped its popularity a lot too. Unlike many other restaurants that required Pets to be kept in cages at the back of their establishment, Ichiraku allowed pets to have a seat at the table as long as no overtly sexual activity took place. If that happened, the masters were given two warnings before being kicked out.

Filling three glasses with drink, Shikamaru carefully placed them on his tray before turning to head back to their table. The restaurant was already bustling with customers, which made it a bit difficult to maneuver around easily. The best route back to the seats was through a passage way near to the entrance. Lifting his tray, Shikamaru picked up some extra condiments and headed back.

Ino, promised to take him to see Hinoko-san afterwards. Pets couldn’t just go visit each other freely, instead, Ino had arranged an impromptu meeting with the girl’s owner Aburame Shino to discuss the Exams. Shikamaru would technically just be ‘tagging’ along. He hoped that the young girl felt better. He wanted to help ease her anxiety but he had no power to do anything but console her.

_Damn it! We’re humans too! Why should we be forced to do things against our will. It’s not fair. This system needs to change._ He thought bitterly.

_SPLASH!_

Shikamaru was walking one minute and on the floor the next. His drinks split all about but mostly on the poor sod who just entered the restaurant. Looking up to his unfortunate victim, Shikamaru felt his apology stick in his throat.

“What are you doing?” snapped someone behind him. Shikamaru stood, turning around quickly.

“Aaannn Eye…a Bbblon..die?” Shikamaru stuttered out, staring at the two people surrounding him.

“What is this?” The Eye said his Sharigan active and whirling as he glaring down at Shikamaru.

Stretching out his hand the Eye grabbed Shikamaru by the ear and started to roughly rub the tender junction just below. Shikamaru felt himself freeze in fear. This Eye was an Uchiha and Uchihas weren’t exactly known for their friendly dispositions.

“Hasn’t got a PAM.” he hmphed in distaste. “A mongrel pet”. Letting go of Shikamaru, he looked towards his Blondie companion, who was still standing directly behind Shikamaru “Don’t go around picking up weirdos.”

“I have better things to do.” the Blondie responded.

“Good”, the Uchiha said before turning swiftly and heading further inside the restaurant.

The Blondie walked in front of him and turned startlingly blue eyes towards Shikamaru, who was still frozen in place, “Watch yourself. There won’t be a second time.”, he said stiffly pushing forward as a cleaner started mopping up the mess.

“Wait.”, Shikamaru said as he reached out grabbing the Blondie’s wrist. “Why aren’t you punishing me?”

The Blondie lifted an eyebrow turning back slightly, “Because I don’t feel like it.” he said simply tugging his hand lose.

Shikamaru wasn’t sure if luck was on his side today and the Blondie was being truthful, or if he was going to be punished later when his paranoia and defenses were down. _Probably the latter,_ he thought miserably. 

Shikamaru grab the Blondie’s wrist again, remembering that Ino had some cleaning scrolls. If there was one thing Ino took great pride in, other than her family, it was her appearance. She was always buying new outfits and trying out different diets. _‘You never know who may be watching or judging you.’_ she would often tell him, _‘Not only does maintaining a certain look and mannerism help shape a better opinion of you, but it may lead to better opportunities. Plus is it’s the only way to attract the guy you like.’_ Personally, Shikamaru thought that Ino didn’t know what she was talking about. In his opinion, most men found girls that were slightly plump to be more attractive – at least he did. If Ino put on more weight she’d probably be even more popular.

Not that appearances were something Shikamaru cared about. They may be important for her and the other free people, but for Pets the better you looked the worse it was for you. The better you looked the more attention you got - both wanted and unwanted.

Tugging the Blondie towards their table, he gestured towards the soaked, soda stained outfit, explaining, “My master has some scrolls that you can use to get rid of the stain and dry your clothes.” Of course, scrolls cannot replace the actual washing of garments, but Shikamaru was hoping that this gesture would buy him some extra brownie points, if… no… when his punishment was dealt out.

Ino and Choji sat at the table mouths agape, eyes wide. Even as clan heirs, interacting with a Blondie was very rare. Standing quickly, they bowed to the waist before him, muttering out a “Your Elite Highness.”

The Blondie hmphed as he indicated for them to sit back down.

As this was going on, Shikamaru reached down to Ino’s side and plucked up her purse. Ignoring her look, he scrummaged through it hoping to find the scrolls.

_Yes!_ The girl still had three left. “Here” he said handing them over to the Blondie. “These should help.”

The Blondie chuckled quietly, “You didn’t believe me when I said that I wasn’t going to punish you, did you?”

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve learnt that nothing ever goes unpunished, but if there is a chance to advert or lessen the punishment, I take.”

The Blondie looked at him in amusement, “So you actually think there’s a chance for you to avoid punishment if my mind is already made up?”

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru sighed, “If you don’t want it, that’s fine too, but you did come here, so I think that you do.”

The Blondie just stared at him causing Shikamaru to shift uncomfortably.

“Fine”, he said with a short nod after what seemed like an eternity but was probably only two mins, “I accept your offer.”, with that final declaration the Blondie turned on his heel and took off.

_What a weirdo._

 “ _Shikamaru! How did you manage to get into trouble with a Blondie! And the rumored heir no less ?!?_ ” whispered the girl harshly in his ear. Almost as soon as the Blondie was out of earshot, Ino had tugged him down demanding answers.

“Hey, wait.”, putting his hands up in front of him in self-defense. He explained, “It’s not my fault. Look!” he said pointing to a table near to the entrance of the restaurant.

Looking over to the table, they saw a group of four comprised of two masters, a Pet and a Furniture. Choji and Ino realized that they recognized the Furniture who sat at the end of the booth near to the walkway. It was one of the Furniture that had been ~~troubling~~ bullying Shikamaru for the past year. A former pet who had grown old -he, like many others who had out grown their pet status, was resentful of Shikamaru. When he was a Pet, he saw Shikamuru as being below him. At the time he felt superior to the mongrel and so he didn’t actually trouble him. Now, neutered and no longer on a pedestal his detest turned to hate. A hate which he often took out on the mongrel turned Pet.

 “What did he do?”, asked Chouji.

“He tripped me when I was heading back.” Shikamaru said, and no, he was not pouting.

 “This is getting ridiculous! I’ll talk to his Master.” Ino said standing.

“Troublesome” Shikamaru muttered pulling the girl back down and crossing his arms, “If you go running to his Master then it’s only going to get worst – for both of us. Besides, I rarely see him nowadays. Today is just not my day.”

Why did his eyes look so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Parts of the dialogue in the first half is taken from Naruto episode 31. Parts of the dialogue in the second half is taken from the Ai No Kusabi (2012) OVA episode 4.


End file.
